


You Drive Me Crazy

by littlefirefly31



Series: Secret Desire [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-Law Firm, M/M, PWP (mostly), beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared lets his dogs tease and torment Jensen for hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a specific kink/prompt written, comment here or on another story!

Jensen hadn’t ever been driving as crazy as Jared made him. None of his other partners had ever growled possessively like Jared or slammed him against the wall, hungrily attacking his mouth. It was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. For once Jensen didn’t have control, and he _loved_ it.

The first time Jensen took Jared back to his place, it had been on a whim. He’d seen the man with a shirt soaked through with rain and doing nothing to hide the bulging muscles. Jensen was practically drooling. So he offered Jared dry clothes and an umbrella.

And Jared had _dogs_. It had been Jensen’s secret kink his whole life, the one thing that turned him on beyond reason and he was never able to indulge in. He’d found websites, however, where people described being knotted and the feeling of a dog’s tongue on their cock. A couple times Jensen came just from reading the stories, not even needing to touch himself.

When Jared pulled down Jensen’s sweatpants on that fateful rainy night, and watched with lustful eyes as Harley and Oscar licked every susceptible on Jensen’s body, Jensen wanted this every night for the rest of eternity. He wanted to live forever so he could come over and over again from the dogs and Jared.

After the first night with him, where Jared encouraged his dogs to rim him and like at Jensen’s overly sensitive balls, Jensen had craved more. More Jared, more sex, more scratchy tongues bringing him to the edge but never quite being enough. Whining and writhing for what seemed like hours until he came so hard he blacked out.

His lover figured out quickly how much Jensen loved to be stroked and licked on his balls; Jared never failed to lave attention to the area. Jensen enjoyed Jared’s mouth on him tremendously and his hazel eyes blown wide with lust.

A few days later, he found out sex with Jared was just as wonderful as his dogs. Jared could give a blowjob like no other and hit his prostate on every stroke. When Jared asked to tie him up, Jensen didn’t think twice before lying eagle-spread and allowing Jared to wrap velvety soft restraints on him.

Jared played with him for hours. He kissed every place on Jensen’s body, sucking on his nipples—Jensen hadn’t even realized they were so sensitive—kissing around his thighs and sucking his balls in his mouth. Jensen came at least four times and was so exhausted he fell asleep in bed beside Jared. The peaceful image of Jared fast asleep the next morning hit Jensen like a train, and for the first time in years, Jensen fell in love.

Jared quickly became an expert on Jensen’s body. He found all his erogenous zones—ears, neck, and hips—the spots that made Jensen beg for more and the spots that made him giggle. The places on his body that made Jensen feel comforted, like when Jared draped an arm around his shoulder casually.

After Jensen received his promotion, Jared was the first person he told. His boyfriend had glowed with pride and giving Jensen what he’d been dreaming about since he discovered knotting. Harley’s rapid strokes, after eating Jensen out, would have been enough to make him come. But Oscar was licking his balls, Jared’s favorite spot to play with, desperately trying to get the sticky peanut butter off Jensen’s every nook and cranny. When Jensen finally had Jared’s cock in his mouth, Jensen thought he was going to faint if Jared didn’t let him come.

It was the best orgasm Jensen ever had in his life.

He hadn’t meant to blurt out that he loved Jared, and for a minute he was terrified Jared would kick him out. But Jared just blew him, which Jensen thought was the best way to wake up. He hardly could believe he came, considering his dick was still recovering from last night.

And then Jared tried to make breakfast, burned the pancakes, and Jensen loved him. 

They were sitting on Jared’s couch, watching old horror movies with Harley and Oscar curled in front of the TV. Jared munched on popcorn and Jensen watched _Nightmare on Elm Street_ with mild interest.

“I’m bored,” Jared groaned.

“Shut up and watch the movie,” Jensen replied.

Jared was quiet for about five seconds. “Jeeeeeennn,” Jared whined. “Entertain me!”

“No.”

Jared lay down and put his head in Jensen’s lap. Jensen automatically put a hand in his hair. Jensen’s attention went back to Freddy Kruger slashing at a screaming blonde teenager. He focused on the screen until someone pulled his zipper down. Jensen jumped. “Really, Jared?”

“I’m bored,” Jared purred, sliding down Jensen’s jeans carefully. “You’re going to entertain me.”

Thin cotton underwear separated Jensen’s cock from Jared’s eager hands, but Jared massaged Jensen’s cock through the fabric and scratched his nails across Jensen’s sensitive balls. “Oh fuck.”

“Shh,” Jared crooned. “Watch the movie.”

“I hate you,” Jensen gritted out. His dick rose under Jared’s ministrations and he struggled to keep his eyes on the screen. Jared’s hand felt so goddamn good, paying thorough attention to Jensen’s balls, scratching and squeezing and making Jensen’s dick ooze precome. The front of his underwear was damp and Jared ran a nail across the wet spot. Jensen whimpered and Jared smiled smugly. He bent down and mouthed at Jensen’s dick through his underwear, still using his hands to massage and fondle Jensen’s balls.

He couldn’t even pretend to focus on the movie anymore and dropped his head to the couch. His eyes shut and he had to remember to breath steadily through the wild pleasure. “Jay…”  
“Shut up.” Jared pulled Jensen’s underwear all the way off, his complete dominant side coming out and sending a spike in Jensen’s libido. “I’m gonna take care of you, Jensen.” He ran his hands along Jensen’s bare thighs and ended up on his dick. “Gonna take real good care of you, baby.”

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed. “Yeah, okay.”

Jared pulled Jensen’s shirt off and examined Jensen’s smooth body. His eyes were dark and hungry as they raked over Jensen’s naked torso. Jensen saw his eyes travel across the freckled chest. Jared leaned over and sucked one of Jensen’s nipples into his mouth, the little nub immediately hardening under his mouth. “Get naked,” Jensen moaned. “Please.”  
“All in good time.” Jared ran his hands across each spot he knew made Jensen moan.  

“Fuck you,” Jensen panted. “So much.”  
“Think _I’d_ rather fuck _you_ ,” Jared said nonchalantly.

Jensen would be rolling his eyes if he were able to think properly. Given that the fact that Jared was toying with his nipples and licking at the tip of Jensen’s cock, the only thing he was thinking was _pleasegodyes_ “fuck me, Jay, please!”

Jared slid off and stood above Jensen. He felt exposed, with Jared standing above him, clothed, and Jensen sitting naked on the couch almost whining with lust. “Can you _please_ take your _fucking clothes_ off?”

“Pushy bottom,” Jared drawled. But he peeled off his shirt and Jensen’s dick twitched happily at the side of Jared’s exposed, flat stomach. Jared straddled Jensen and pressed his mouth to Jensen’s neck, lying light kisses and sucking on his pulse point. “C’mon,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s neck. “Let’s go to the bedroom. There’s all kinds of things I want to do to you tonight.” He nipped Jensen’s neck. “And the best part is, _I_ get to decide when you come.”  
“You always decide that,” Jensen murmured. He tilted his head to the side so there was more skin for Jared to nibble and suck on.

“True,” Jared replied unabashedly. “I think I like teasing you more than I like having sex with you.”  
“I must be doing something wrong then,” Jensen breathed, the last word catching on a gasp when Jared’s hand went back on his dick.

“C’mon.” Jared scooped Jensen up. The movie was a faint hum in the background of fake screams and evil, manic laughter. Jensen gladly passed it up in favor of his boyfriend.

“What should we do first?” Jared murmured when Jensen was on the bed. He shucked his jeans and underwear quickly so they both pressed naked against each other. “There’re so many ideas. But I think we’ll start with your favorite.”

Jensen’s brow crinkled, but his eyes widened in realization when Jared held a large silver ring in his hand. “Jared…come on…”  
“No talking.” Jared slid the cock ring on Jensen, making Jensen glower at his boyfriend. He hoped the shock of lust that went through his body was concealed, but Jared’s smug face told Jensen he wasn’t successful. “I know you love this ring, baby. I know you love that you can’t possibly come unless I’m nice enough to let you.”

 “I hate you,” Jensen said. “Very, very much.”

“Yeah right,” Jared scoffed. “Your dick certainly doesn’t hate me. In fact, I think it likes me quite a bit.”

“My dick is not connected to my brain.”

Jared chuckled and slid down Jensen until his lips were sucking at the head. Jensen let out a strangled noise and clutched at Jared’s hair. Pulling on his hair was one of Jensen’s favorite things to do. He constantly grabbed at it during sex and Jensen couldn’t resist. He stopped thinking when Jared’s tongue lapped at the slit. “Oh fuck, Jay, holy shit.”

“Hmm,” Jared responded. Jensen growled.

“Get on with it.”  
“What do you want?”

Jensen knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted Jared and Jared’s dogs together, but for some reason the words still couldn’t come out. If Jared wasn’t sucking and licking at his dick, Jensen would have found it funny that even after a month of dating his boyfriend and dirtier sex that Jensen had ever had, he still had trouble asking for Jared to indulge in his kink.

“Oh,” Jared smirked, sliding off Jensen’s dick. “I forgot. I know _exactly_ what you want. Should I go get my dogs, baby? Want me to get them in here? I think it’d be a treat for them, too. They love licking you. Maybe I’ll put more peanut butter on you and keep the ring on you for the whole night, the dogs licking and licking and maybe even knotting you. Maybe you’d go mad with the need to come. God, it makes me so fucking crazy thinking about it.”

Jensen keened. “Please, don’t.”  
“Well, it’s my call,” Jared said airily. He bent over and nibbled at Jensen’s soft ear. “But I promise, baby, I’m gonna take good care of you.”

“I trust you,” Jensen gasped. It was hard to think with Jared toying with his balls at the image of the dogs licking him. It was hard to do _anything_ with Jared rolling his balls around just the way Jensen loved. “Nghn, Jay.”

“Want me to get my dogs, Jen?” Jared purred. As if on cue, Jensen heard the dogs scratching at the door and whining. “Listen to them. They know you’re in here, begging for them. All it would take is me opening that door, and they’d be licking your genitals before you can even moan.”  
Jared suddenly smirked evilly. “I have a new idea. I’m gonna let them in, and I’m gonna let them play with you in all the ways you want.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I’m gonna give you a choice. Either I let the dogs in, you in a cock ring, and me and my dogs will drive you crazy. It’ll feel amazing and you’ll scream yourself hoarse. _Or_ , I let the dogs in, take the cock ring _off_ , but don’t touch your dick. I’ll make you cum purely by playing with your balls and maybe I’ll let Harley rim you. But your dick will not ever be touched, not even brushed against. But you won’t have to wear the ring. So it’s really up to you to come.”

Fucking yes, they both sounded so good Jensen thought he’d explode with just the thoughts. “Yeah,” Jensen breathed. “Yeah, okay. I want-,” Jensen gasped at Jared’s finger pressing against his hole. “No ring,” Jensen decided. “Just—just that.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart.” Jared cupped Jensen’s balls. We have to make sure the dogs stick to tormenting this beautiful balls, don’t we? I’m thinking… more peanut butter?”  
Jensen couldn’t eat peanut butter anymore because his dick jumped from soft to rock hard in seconds. He associated the sticky substance with sex. “Sure.”

“Not that it’s really your decision, but I’m glad you’re on board with the plan. It makes things a lot easier. Now, stay. I’ll be right back.”  
“Should just keep it in the bedroom,” Jensen muttered under his breath. He didn’t mean for Jared to hear, but Jared threw back his head and laughed.

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Condoms, lube, and peanut butter all lined up together.”

“Fuck off.”

Jared laughed again and left to get the peanut butter. Jensen looked up at his wrists and wondered if Jared would tie him down if he asked. It turned Jensen on to think of total and complete helplessness at Jared’s hand. Jensen considered suggesting the idea to his boyfriend; the option was jut too tempting to pass up.

“Tie me up,” Jensen demanded when Jared came back in the room.

Jared raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Wouldn’t ask you if I weren’t,” Jensen retorted. Jared rolled his eyes but reached for the ropes and lifted Jensen’s wrists.

“Stay still.” Jared tied the bonds tightly, but the ropes were soft and it didn’t hurt Jensen when he tugged on them. “There. All nice and wrapped up like a Christmas present.”

Jared reached for the jar and carefully smeared peanut butter around Jensen’s balls. When they were coated to Jared’s satisfaction, he walked to the door and pulled it open. Harley and Oscar jumped onto the bed and licked Jensen’s face happily. “See?” Jared chirped. “They’re happy to see you.”

“I don’t want my face covered in dog drool,” Jensen whined.

“But you’re okay with it on your balls?”  
“Yes, you fucking asshole!”

Jared smiled smugly and pulled his dogs away from licking Jensen’s face. “Shh, sugar, let’s not forget who’s in charge here.”  
“How is it,” Jensen growled, “that you transform a babbling, adorable puppy, to a sexy, toppy, _bossy_ bastard in the bedroom?”

“I’d like to think that it’s your fault,” Jared replied easily. “How is it _you_ , a badass, snarky, take-no-shit from anyone executive, turns into a submissive, needy bitch in the bedroom?”  
Jensen glared at him. “If I weren’t tied up, I’d punch you for that comment.”  
“No you wouldn’t. Because I’d make you pay for it, sweetheart.” Jared patted Jensen’s head patronizingly.

“Can we get on with this?” Jensen asked. There was a tinge of desperation in his voice and he prayed Jared wouldn’t notice it.

“What, sweetheart?” Jared crooned. “Need to come? I haven’t even started playing with you yet and you’re already begging for it.”  
“Not begging,” Jensen snapped.

“Not yet.” Jared ran his hand across Jensen’s torso. “But I’m gonna make you beg and scream like the bitch you are. _My_ bitch.”

“So prove it already,” Jensen got out through gritted teeth. “But if you leave me tied up without doing anything, I’m gonna kick your—oh, fuck, _Jared_!”

Jared smirked and licked Jensen’s cock again. “Maybe I should play with your slit, sugar, I know how much you enjoy that. But then again,” Jared stroked Jensen’s aching balls, smearing the peanut butter across the sensitive genitals, “I know you want these played with.”

“Ngh,” Jensen grunted. “Please.” Jensen’s dick was leaking and he wished he could yank his hands free from the ropes and touch his dick. Jared raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“I know what you’re thinking, gorgeous,” Jared purred. “Your dick belongs to me.” He smirked. “Of course, if you can touch it, feel free.”

Jensen glared at him, the ropes felt tighter the hornier he got. “Fucking bastard.”

“I’m never gonna let the dogs lick you with that attitude.”

“You will, because you love me,” Jensen pointed out. “And because you love seeing me writhe and beg.”  
“I can’t deny I love that.” Jared whistled and the dogs, who were comfortably resting on the foot of the bed, lifted their heads and stood up on the bed. “Well, go on then,” Jared urged his dogs. “See how quickly you can make him come without touching his cock.”

Jared sat back on his heels and watched as Oscar’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and across Jensen’s balls. Jensen whimpered and shifted. “Yes,” Jensen breathed. Harley followed his adopted brother’s lead and lapped at the sack cautiously. When Jensen moaned loudly, both dogs felt encouraged and licked harder at Jensen’s balls. Jensen keened and pushed his hips down into the dogs’ tongues. “Fuck, yes.”

“Like that, do you?” Jared taunted. “I’ve always wanted to do this. I love how sensitive you are. I come into your office at work and touch you just so gently, but you’d be hard for the rest of the day. I’m sure board meetings would be great when you’d be thinking about how badly you wanted to be rimmed and fucked by my dogs while I suck your dick.”

“Holy fucking hell,” Jensen grunted. “Fuck, Jared!”

“Oh, Jen, if this is making you squirm like that, it’s going to be fun night. Well, fun for me.” Jared moved to sit beside Jensen’s head. “The dogs won’t stop until all that peanut butter is gone, sweetheart. Maybe they’ll even keep licking _after_ the peanut butter is gone.” Jared’s hand massaged Jensen’s left nipple. “You know what that means? It means that it doesn’t matter if you come. They’ll keep licking, and I won’t stop them. I wonder how many times they’ll make you come tonight? God, your balls will be so sensitive by the end I’m sure I could blow on them and you’d whimper.”

Jensen groaned. He balled his hands into fists and tried to keep his orgasm at bay for a little bit longer. The dogs had barely started. But Jared’s dirty voice combined with his previous teasing had already brought Jensen close to coming, and now Oscar and Harley were licking Jensen’s balls more eagerly than they did steak.

“Fuck, Jay,” Jensen moaned. “Fuck.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Jared purred. “Are you thinking of how helpless you are? How you can’t move? You can barely talk; I don’t even know how you’re possible of coherent thought. But those dogs don’t care. They don’t know how to stop, how to stop at your limits, they just know the fact that your balls taste good and you’re tied down and theirs for the taking.”

“Feels good,” Jensen gasped out. “Feels awesome.” Jared’s teasing was only making Jensen more acutely aware of the pleasure flushing through his body. He kind of hated his boyfriend.

Jared started to roll Jensen’s nipples in his fingers. “I want to rim you,” He breathed. “I think you taste amazing. Everything about you tastes wonderful. Your lips, your mouth, your ass, your cock—god, it makes my mouth water.”

Harley’s tongue stroked from the top of his balls almost to his hole with his long tongue, and Oscar lapped furiously at his scrotum and his thighs. Jensen felt his balls tightening and then he was coming, arching his back and crying out. Come landed on his stomach and chest. “Fuck, fuck!”

“You always look hot when you come,” Jared commented. Jensen’s cock was soft, but the dogs kept licking his balls free of peanut butter, occasionally flicking up to Jensen’s cock despite Jared shooing them away. Jensen’s dick began to harden again, barely filling with blood, but after more licking from the dogs it was stiff again and Jensen was moaning.

“Fuck,” Jensen cried. “Jay, too sensitive!”

“You’re not,” Jared replied. “You can take it. You’re an executive at the most powerful law firm and your protesting because you get to come more than once?”

It sounded silly when Jared said it like that. “Fine,” Jensen huffed.

“Oh, sorry to torture you,” Jared drawled sarcastically. He went back to playing with Jensen’s nipples while the dogs cleaned his balls. The restraints kept his legs from kicking out or moving in tortured ecstasy.

It went on like this for what felt like hours. The dogs cleaned Jensen’s balls of peanut butter, and Jared didn’t even have to reapply the substance for the dogs to keep licking. Jensen came several more times and each time it became more unbearable to have constant stimulation on his already sensitive balls. He was drooling and jerking and unintelligible grunts left his mouth. Jared just chuckled at him and drew patterns in the drying come on Jensen’s stomach.

Eventually Jensen could barely pulse out more than a few drops of come. “Look at that,” Jared murmured. “My dogs have milked you dry, sugar.”

“No more,” Jensen pleaded. “No more.”

Jared pushed the dogs away, and they looked at Jared as if they were betrayed. “Oh, stop pouting and go lie down.” The dogs heeded Jared’s words, and Jared unclipped Jensen’s bonds when they were in their beds.

“My poor baby,” Jared crooned. Jensen slapped his arm weakly.

“Jackass.” He glanced at Jared’s crotch. “Do you want me to…”  
Jared blushed. “I took care of it. The way you were squirming and begging—I couldn’t not jerk off.”

“Dork,” Jensen teased affectionately.

“I’ll show you dork,” Jared muttered. Jensen stuck his tongue at him and Jared rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna get you a washcloth, though you don’t deserve my kindness with your attitude.”

“You tied me to a bed and let your dogs milk me,” Jensen snapped.

“You asked for it!”

Jensen giggled and kicked at his boyfriend’s retreating back. “Technicalities.”

Jared kissed his temple and Jensen sighed sleepily. He fell asleep to Jared’s tender words and the warm washcloth on his stomach.

 **

Jensen was a sap. He liked walking home with Jared and sitting with his boyfriend in his cubicle during lunch. He liked stealing kisses and making Jared’s dimples come out. He adored the way Jared’s hazel eyes were always so warm and gentle when he looked at Jensen, and the secret smiles just for Jensen made him melt.

Jensen wasn’t an idiot, and he wasn’t in denial. How could he even question his love for Jared when every little thing the tall man did made Jensen fall more deeply?

Plus, the sex was awesome.


End file.
